My Explaination
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Hollyleaf haters please read! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!


**Hollyleaf's explaination on what REALLY happened!**

Oh, so I guess you're here to find out the secret, eh? Which one? They're all connected.

I may as well just tell you the truth behind everything... starting with the fire.

_"Ashfur, get out of the way," Squirrelflight's voice was puzzled. "Let them out!"_

_"Brambleclaw isn't here to look after them now," Ashfur sneered._

_I felt my fur beginning to rise. What did Ashfur mean? Lionblaze's golden pelt was beginning to bristle too._

_"What did you do to my father?" he howled through the flames._

_"Why would I waste my time with Brambleclaw?" Ashfur said, looking at them pityingly._

_"Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop!" Squirrelflight hissed to Ashfur. _

_"Too many moons have passed. You just have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours!"_

_"I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw. I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw. It's not my fault he fell for a faithless she-cat!" Ashfur shot back "my quarrel is with _you, _not Brambleclaw."_

_"Why are you still upset? All this happened moons ago!" Squirrelflight cried, puzzled._

_"Upset? I'm not upset! You have no idea what pain I am in every day! Like being cut open daily! I can't understand how any of you can't see the blood! You're the blind one, Squirrelflight, not Jayfeather," Ashfur exploded._

_Desprately I tried to step on the branch, but Ashfur lept in front of me before I had the chance._

_"Stay there! Who do you think sent Firestar the message to go down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, so you'd feel the meaning of pain!" he cried._

_"He tried to kill Firestar?" I exclaimed to Lionblaze "he's mad!"_

Ashfur had betrayed Firestar. He wanted him to die.

_"If you see your kits die in this fire, you'll know how I felt when you chose Brambleclaw over me."_

He condemned us to death because of LOVE! Why would a sweet, innocent cat do that, you ask? Wake up, twoleg. Ashfur's evil and you know it. You think _I'm _the evil one? Well, chew on this, twoleg!

_"You won't hurt me in any way if these kits die, Ashfur," Squirrelfight said "because these kits aren't mine."_

She betrayed me. She lied. Who was my mother, you ask? Well, you'll find out.

I hate her. Squirrelflight lied. I wish I actually was her daughter.

_"Can I go to the next Gathering Firestar?" Ashfur asked._

_"Well, um, I don't usually pick the cats who go until the night of the Gathering, but okay," Firestar said, flustered._

_..._

_Wedged behind a rock just below my paws, the lifeless body of a cat floated in the swollen water, his fur dark and sodden._

_"It's Ashfur," Dustpelt said._

Ahem. You say I had no reason to kill Ashfur. Well guess what? I DID! He was going to weaken the whole clan by saying we weren't Squirrelflight's kits! Why, you ask? Well, I don't know. I guess Ashfur was just being the jerk he is.

_"You think you know me," I began for the second time "me and my brothers of ThunderClan. You know, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? You think you know us like the back of your paws. But everything you've been told is a lie! We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!_

_"Coward! I am not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather-yes, Crowfeather of WindClan-is our father!_

_"These cats were so ashamed of us that they gave us away and... and lied about everything to every single one of you just for their fates! Their stuck-up, sorry faces! They hid it from you to hide the fact thay they had broken the warrior code! I hate you, Leafpool!" I flicked my tail in Leafpool's direction "How can the clans survive when there are liars and cowards at every turn?"_

_I saw Brambleclaw asking Squirrelflight why she had done it. He seemed shakey and sad. For a moment I felt sorry for what I had done. _

_"What have you done?" Cinderheart asked._

_"The right thing," I answered._

_"Everything to do with this just leads to more pain, Hollyleaf. There is no right thing here." Cinderheart left._

Yeah, so I announced it. Well, it was for the sake of every other cat! They didn't deserve to be lied to all these moons! I had to do it.

_My feet pounded the ground. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest._

_"Hollyleaf!" I heard my brothers call me. I kept running._

_"She's heading for the tunnels," I heard Lionblaze say to Jayfeather._

_"Oh no! She can't go there!" Jayfeather cried "Hollyleaf, come back with us to the clan."_

_I spun around to face them._

_"No! They won't accept me for what I've done!" I cried, and lunged myself through the brambles and into the tunnels. I just _had _to get away from the clans, at least for a little while._

_The roof shook as I went in. Rocks and dirt fell on top of me. _

_I was gone..._

So you see, to colclude, I died for my clan. Not by hunting, not by monster, not by twoleg, but fighting. Fighting for the right to live at peace. Fighting for the truth.

I'm not another recarnation of Tigerstar. He's gone. Over with. He's dead. Gone. Done with.

It was ThunderClan's betrayal that made me do it. Squirrelflight and Leafpool, the perfect daughters of the perfect leader, betrayed us all. And that perfect leader is Firestar. I hoped to fill his pawsteps someday. I, Hollystar, would've made a great leader. And have kits, and... what, my love?

That, twoleg, is another story.

**Hollyleaf haters, I hope this has changed your mind.**


End file.
